Wild Ones
by GiraffeLuvah64
Summary: What happened when a "fake" Jason, and Piper and Leo were at the Wilderness School? Total chaos, that's what! Read about the epic adventures of an asleep Jason and Mist-blinded Leo and Piper. Series of one-shots. Flames are taken as criticism, and it's not Liper. Enjoy and review!
1. Perfect Two

**Hey guys! Giraffe here, and this is my first story so be lenient, please! Flames are indeed allowed, I shall take it as criticism. So…enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO. :( So sad… The idea for this story came from chloisssx3 on deviantART! She is an awesome artist. The link to the comics I based it on are on my profile. They're really good! **

Leo Valdez sat slumped on a chair, his arms crossed on the round table in front of him and his chin on the table. He stared at the fancy purple candle on the center of the table. The tiny flame seemed to comfort him for a moment, but he then remembered his mother. Guilt immediately washed over him as he tried to shake it off. He couldn't risk thinking about that again. Leo looked away.

He stared at the dance floor. People dancing, colorful lights flashing, a disco ball whirling as the beat of pop music flowed from the DJ booth. He wished the flyer for the Wilderness School Annual Dance didn't say "Everyone must attend or they shall be expelled." Leo didn't get that. Who expels you for not coming to a dance? Even worse, the flyer said "Formal clothes are to be worn." Leo was wearing a white button down shirt, black dress pants, and a black necktie from Jason. And the tie was so—_freaking_—itchy!

But Leo had nothing to do here, as awesome as it looked. To make it worse, he couldn't find Jason or Piper anywhere—wait, there they were!

"Yo, Leo!" Jason called out to his friend. "You want to come and dance with me and Piper?"

Jason sported a black dress shirt, red tie, and black jeans. Leo suddenly felt like face palming. _Why didn't I think of that? _Leo thought to himself. _Jeans would've been _so _much better…I'm stupid. Oh well, too late now. _

Piper wore a crimson strapless dress with little black heels, but her hair was in its normal choppy style with teeny braids. She looked uncomfortable with her dressy clothes—this was the first time Leo had ever seen her in something other than a ratty T-shirt and jeans. Maybe her father had made her wear it. Nonetheless, Piper probably felt ecstatic to have Jason by her side.

Leo gave them an unconvincing smile. "Nah, I don't really feel like third-wheeling tonight,"

Jason raised an eyebrow. This was definitely _not _like Leo. "Oookay…" Jason said. "But you can come with anytime you want." Piper slapped his hand.

"Ow! What?" Jason asked, rubbing his hand.

Piper shook her head. "Never mind…"

As they walked away, looking back to see how he was, Leo decided they needed some real Leo-ness. Otherwise, they'd take him to the mental ward or something. So he put on his signature crazy grin and called out to Piper, "Looking good, Pipes,"

Piper glared at him, but blushed. Bingo. "Shut up, Valdez!" Jason just laughed.

As soon as they were out of sight, Leo went back to moping around. Seeing the two together, looking so happy to be with each other, made Leo feel heartbroken. No, he didn't like Piper, or Jason, god forbid. That's just plain—I'm not even going to say anything.

But he felt a sense of unhappiness, like, why didn't he have a date? Was he that unloved? Leo's thoughts immediately turned to Tanya. Besides Jason and Piper (who Leo had trouble being with since they were a couple and all now. It was absolutely disgusting to run into them when they were making out. _Ugh!_), Tanya was his only friend here at the Wilderness School.

_Wait, why am I thinking of Tanya? _He thought. _I don't like her. That's disgusting! She's just my friend, and she isn't here, anyway. There's _nothing_ to do at this boring dance. Of course, it's only boring because I don't have a date. Hey! Shut up, me! Don't be so negative. Well, it's true—_

Leo tuned his crazy thoughts out and sighed, running a hand through his curly black hair.

"I need some fresh air," he muttered to himself.

Leo opened the big steel riveted door behind the table. As he closed it, the sound of music drowned out. And no, the old movie did not drown out.

"Finally some peace and quiet," Leo said aloud. He looked over the barbed wire fence and stared at the Nevada desert.

Then he saw a girl listening to her iPod near the fence.

Just his luck. It was none other than Tanya Raymond.

Tanya had straight, shiny black hair and big coffee-brown doe eyes. She wore a sky blue spaghetti-strap knee-length dress with ruffles at the bottom. She was kinda pretty in Leo's opinion. What? Don't look at him that way! He didn't have a crush on Tanya! Seriously. She was just pretty.

Anyway, Tanya just sat there, bobbing her head to the music. Leo wondered why she was outside. He carefully crept near her, so she wouldn't hear him.

"How come you're not inside dancing, Tanya?" Leo asked, taking off one of her earphones.

"AHHHHH!" Tanya screamed, looking as if she just saw a ghost. Leo snickered.

"What the he—?" she started.

"Language, Muzak, language," Leo interrupted, still laughing at her priceless expression from before. He replayed it in his mind. Hilarious!

Tanya rolled her eyes. "Fine, then. What the hebberschnebbers, Leo?! Don't scare me like that! And, don't call me Muzak! It's a stupid nickname. Seriously, just because I like music…"

Leo leaned on the cement wall and snorted. "Hebberschnebbers? Really, Tanya?"

Tanya glared at him, and then sighed. She stood and brushed off her dress.

"Jeez…Can't a girl just listen to some music in peace?! Dances really aren't my thing. Plus I don't think anyone would want to dance with a girl like me." Tanya explained.

Leo gazed down at her. Why wouldn't anyone want to want to dance with her? She was kind, funny, and beautiful—Wait, what? Leo tried to pretend he didn't just think that.

Suddenly, a light bulb popped up over his head. Well, not literally, but he had a great idea. He bent down.

"Uh…what are you doing?" Tanya asked, looking confused.

He picked up the iPod just as the song changed. "What song is playing?"

"Er…" She peeked at the screen over Leo's shoulders. "Oh! Perfect Two by Auburn. That's my favorite song. Why?"

Leo stared at Tanya. He had wanted to put some music on so they could dance. Not that way, but as friends because they both needed a first dance. But as he looked at her, he realized she looked really pretty in that blue dress. She didn't have any makeup on, which Leo thought she really didn't need. She looked up at him in confusion, with her eyebrows crinkled up. Leo half-smiled at that. _Why not? _His inner-voice said. _You both need it. _Maybe he really did like Tanya. Maybe not. But, he'd have to see.

Tanya was still raising her eyebrow quizzically. Leo put one earphone in his right ear and proceeded to put the other in Tanya's left one.

"Uh, Leo?" Tanya said softly. "What?—"

She was interrupted by the guitar playing in the background as Auburn's voice crooned.

_You're the apple to my pie_

_You're the straw to my berry_

_You're the smoke to my high_

_And you're the one I want to marry_

'_Cause you're the one for me, for me_

_And I'm the one for you, for you_

_You take the both of us, of us_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

"May I have this dance, milady?" Leo said mock-sophisticatedly.

Tanya smiled. Her and Leo locked hands, her other one on his shoulder and his on her waist. They slow danced to the song that fit them just right.

And then he understood it.

Leo Valdez and Tanya Raymond were the perfect two.

**Kinda fluffy at the end, but don't worry! Tell me what you think, and don't forget to review! By the way, Tanya is my OC and won't be dating Leo. Just so you know. Thanks to chloisssx3 on deviantART for being my inspiration! **

**Giraffe out! **


	2. SHAVING CREAM!

**Omigosh! I can't believe I got 1 follow, 2 favorites, and 4 reviews on the first chapter! I LOVE you people! I'm sorry I didn't get the links up real fast. If you wanna see it, go on my profile. ****So this one isn't as fluffy, but I hope y'all like** **it!**

******Disclaimer: Well, I asked Rick if I could have PJO and HOO. And he said in your weird little teenage dreams. Then I had a weird little teenage dream, and I owned it! But I woke up and it wasn't there anymore. So, basically, I don't own.**

Leo sat down at his usual lunch table. Jason and Piper weren't here (doing who knows what), and Tanya was missing as well. Leo poked his nachos. They didn't look very appetizing. This school's food was terrible—well, except for the delicious strawberry Jell-Os.

He had gone and bought Jason one of those delicious strawberry Jell-Os—he didn't know why, though. Leo was just in a happy mood for no particular reason.

The gelatin wobbled. _It_ _needs some whipped cream_, Leo thought. Then a devilish grin appeared on his face. Prank time! If he just had a little—

"Hey, Leo," Tanya said, interrupting his train of thought.

"Wha—? Oh, hey, Tanya. Where were you?"

"Um…nowhere…" she replied, looking a little nervous.

Normally, Leo would try to get the truth out of her, but he learned with Tanya that that was _not _the right way to go. So he shrugged it off.

"Ooh, Jell-O!" Tanya brightened as she put down her tray. "Can I have it because you _love_ me?"

"No! It's for Jason," Leo said. "And for the record, I don't _love _you," Images of the dance flickered in his head.

"That's even more reason for me to have it. And why? Do you _love _Jason?" Tanya reached for the dessert.

Leo pulled it away. "What? NO! I'm gonna play a prank on Jason, which includes ze Jell-O," he explained.

Tanya's eyes glittered. "Ah, good idea. What're you going to do this time? Whatever it is, I'm in."

* * *

Leo looked in each of Coach Hedge's drawers. "Uh…nope, none here, none here, nothing, God, doesn't this guy shave?" Then Leo thought of the state of Hedge's beard. "Yeah…probably not,"

Coach Hedge never left his room locked, so kids could go in when they pleased. No one really wanted to, though. But this was a pranking emergency, so Leo figured it was worth the risk.

Soon there was only one drawer left—the dreaded underwear draw. Leo hastily clipped a clothespin on his nose, and then opened it slowly. There, on top of piles of tighty whities, lay a new bottle of shaving cream.

_Yess! _Leo thought. _I am too lucky. Well, not really, considering what happened to—_

"Shut up, weird conscience person that talks inside of my head!" he yelled aloud.

Rolling his eyes at his own antics, Leo took off his clothespin in excitement. The first thing that hit him was the smell. "Augghhh, the smell! THE HORRIBLE SMELL!"

Leo choked and gagged and held his throat as if he were dying. He grabbed the shaving cream and ran the hell out of there.

He bumped into Tanya on the way out.

"Whoa, Valdez, what's the rush?" she asked.

He took deep breaths. "Aaah. Air. Fresh air."

When Tanya looked at him weirdly, he dropped the shaving cream in her hand.

"Yay!" Tanya exclaimed. She took a plastic bag with the day-old Jell-O in it.

"Ew! You kept it?" Leo asked, looking disgusted.

"Yes, yes I did, and besides, you have done _wayyyy _worse so shut up."

Leo shut up.

Tanya smiled evilly, and soon the red gelatin had shaving cream piled on top, looking like the sweet whipped substance we all HAVE to love. **(AN: If you don't love whipped cream, I will personally come to kill you off! MWAHAHA! Take that whipped cream haters! If there are any.) **

They went to their lunch table, which was already occupied by Jason and Piper.

"Hey, guys!" Piper said. "What took you so long today?"

"What took _you _so long yesterday?" Leo countered. "Was it…a certain person I won't mention?" He coughed, saying "Jason."

"And were you...doing some certain things I won't mention?" Everyone looked at him expectantly. "No, seriously, I don't want to mention it."

Piper and Jason visibly blushed while Tanya giggled.

"Anyway," Leo continued. "Jason, I got you some Jell-O."

"Why?" Jason asked, looking suspicious. "What'd you put in it?"

"Nothing! I just did it as RAK."

"Huh?" Piper asked.

"Random Acts of Kindness," Tanya said.

Jason looked at the dessert longingly. "Well…okay… Ooh, a cherry!"

Leo looked at Tanya and said, _When'd you put that in? _with his eyes.

She responded, _I am a NINJA!_

Leo shrugged as Jason put the cherry aside. "Best for last," he said. "Thanks, Leo,"

"Noo problem, man," Leo grinned.

Jason dug his spoon into the Jell-O. When he put it in his mouth, his eyes bulged and he spit the shaving cream and old Jell-O right smack into Piper's face!

"EWWW! SHAVING CREAM! AUGHHHH!"

Piper opened her spitty shaving cream-covered mouth in surprise, then reddened with anger. Jason left to throw up in the trash can.

Leo and Tanya cracked up. Their prank had gone so perfectly! Nothing was better than seeing Jason spit Jell-O into Piper's face. Now _that_ was classic.

_Wonder how shaving cream can taste so horrible, _Leo thought.

"LEO!" Piper shouted. "You will regret this!"

"Why go after me?" Leo protested. "Jason spit in your face!"

"Because," Piper grabbed the cherry menacingly and pointed it at her own face. "You fed it to him and made _this_!"

Leo couldn't take it. He laughed again, and Piper aimed the cherry at his mouth.

He choked, then managed to gulp the cherry down. "Mmm…maraschino,"

Piper stared at him. "You left the cherry alone?"

Leo nodded.

"Damn it! Go and punch yourself!"

For some odd reason, Leo felt compelled to listen to her and did just that.

Tanya laughed and Piper smirked as he whimpered, "Ow,"

"I would command you more, but I have to wash my face first," Piper left the lunchroom.

"Guess what?" Tanya told Leo. "I caught the whole freaking thing on camera,"

"Really?" Leo said. "Lemme see!"

Together they marveled and laughed at the events that had happened in the lunchroom that day.

* * *

He crept into the boys' dorm. He approached Leo's room to see he was fast asleep. Perfect. He spewed some stuff from a mystery can onto Leo's face. He laughed evilly. "Revenge is sweet," he whispered taking a maraschino cherry out of his pocket and eating it. Then he left the room.

"Why is there whipped cream on my face? Probably Jason. Oh well, it'll still be delicious! I love me my whipped cream. Mm- EWWW! SHAVING CREAM! AUGHHHH!"

**Okay, that was it. Also, I'm running out of ideas, people! PLEASE give me suggestions!**

**Also, if you're awesome, you'll give me some really bad lies that are worthy enough to burn someone's pants. ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**Giraffe out! **


	3. Liar, Liar

**GAHHHHH! I am so absolutely, positively, completely, insanely SORRY I updated after like two million years! I don't even have that good an excuse. It's just schoolwork. Always schoolwork. I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say it...**

**Rick: You have to.**

**Me: But I'm too ashamed!**

**Rick: Say it or else you'll never get it.**

**Me: Ooh, yay! I don't own PJO or HOO! Now can I have it?**

**Rick: You just said you don't own it, so you can't have it! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: -_-**

"Alright, cupcakes!" Coach Hedge shouted. "Let's _plaaaaay _ballllll!"

Most of the kids cheered. Piper McLean did not. She didn't feel like playing basketball. In fact, she didn't want to play any sport at all. It even scared her that she knew Coach Hegde said, "Let's play ball" in a baseball-ish way. Still, she reluctantly dragged herself out to the court.

"Hey, Piper!" a voice called out. A magical voice. A voice that gave her stomach butterflies. A voice that belonged to the nicest, hottest, greatest boy in the world—at least in her mind. It was Jason.

"Hi, Jason," she replied dully.

"What's wrong? Aren't you psyched to play basketball?" Jason asked. Easy for him to say. Jason was a basketball star.

"Uh…yeah. I love basketball!" Piper feigned enthusiasm.

"Ok. Come on! Let's find Valdez and Tanya," Jason grabbed her hand, leaving her blushing like mad.

_Why am I blushing? _She thought. _I don't act like this. Normally, anyway._

Soon they found their friends. "I wish we could play soccer! I hate basketball," Leo grumbled.

"Yeah, only because you're awesome at soccer but suck at b-ball," Jason quipped.

Leo made a face at him while Tanya said, "Come _on_! Hedge is glaring at us,"

Hedge put the class into teams. Sadly, Leo, Tanya, and Jason were on the blue team. Piper grabbed a red pinny and went with her own team.

Dylan, a guy who thought he was all that and could get all the girls, winked at her and drawled, "So, Piper, glad to be on my team?"

"Like hell I am," she retorted sarcastically. She walked away before he could reply.

Piper was _not _one of those girly-girls who sat on the bleachers during gym and complained that physical activity would ruin her hair or something (cough Isabel cough). She usually got into the game. Today was not one of those days, though. Piper wondered if there was a secret girly side of her. _Nah, I'd never let that happen._

She didn't realize that the game had already begun. Startled, she ran to get the ball from some small kid. He was pretty easy. People shoved and grabbed to get the dribbling basketball from her. Dodging, Piper threw the basketball to Isabel on her team, who screamed at the flying ball and ducked.

_Great, _Piper thought dryly. _I should've known better than to throw it to _her_. _Then she gasped. The ball had sailed over Isabel's head and slugged Jason right in the stomach.

He doubled over and groaned. Piper stared at him in shock. _Oh, god._ "Jason!" She ran up to him. "Jason, I'm so sorry—"

"Great job, McLean!" Coach Hedge yelled. "Violence is _just _what we need on the court! Ten extra—"

He stopped when he saw the kids staring at him. "Right, I'm a _teacher_," he mocked. "And _teachers _don't support _vehemence_. Whatever that means…

"Anyway, cupcakes, take the hurt kid out to the nurse or whatever, and McLean gets ten points off for _purposely_ attacking Jason. A shame. Now, get outta my sight!"

"What?!" Piper exclaimed, running up to the coach. "I did not hit Jason purposely! Why would I do that?"

"Well, why wouldn't you?" Hegde shot back. He shook his head. "The lack of violence and competition in you kids is uncanny. Getting Jason was the _best _war strategy for the cupcakes on your team, 'cause then you'd have an advantage of getting a shot while the cupcakes on the other team tends to him. See? Simple logic,"

"But I'd never do that to him!" Piper argued. "He's my _friend_," The word echoed through Piper's brain. She didn't want to think about being just friends. That was like cutting steak with a spoon—it would scratch the surface but never go in deep.

Hedge shook her out of her thoughts. "Well, youmight be _his_ friend, but is he _your _friend? That is the question,"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Piper was baffled.

"It means he doesn't like you, brainless. Duh! He so obviously thinks you're a freak," Hedge said.

"Is that true? Wait, no, he likes me…Right?" She was a bit uncertain. Was there not even a spoon for that steak?

"That's for you to figure out and me to…well, not know, but figure out sooner than you. See ya, cupcake!"

He walked off, leaving Piper very confused and heartbroken.

* * *

Piper walked to her dorm room. She sat on her bed and stared at a picture of her dad and her at the beach. Mini-Piper was thrashing in the water playfully, in her dad's arms, laughing. Her dad had a huge smile on his face as he played with Piper. She'd loved the days back then when her dad would act normal—not like she was a juvenile delinquent, not like he was a famous actor, but like a perfectly normal father and daughter.

_That's it, _Piper thought. _I'm not a delinquent. I'm normal._

_Normal._

_Normal._

_Normal._

The word echoed through Piper's head. All her life, she'd never felt normal. She was always the freak, the mixed-race one, the popular girl who wasn't popular, the girl without a mother, the girl with the disabilities, the tomboy. Meeting Leo and Tanya was one of the best days of her life. Meeting Jason was even better. She'd never really had friends besides them. All her life, she'd never known what the definition of "normal" was. Really, she still didn't know. What she did know, though, was that she was normal in her own way. And not even Coach Hedge, or Jason, could take that away from her.

Sounding like a bumper sticker tended to make her feel a lot better.

Piper got up, with newfound confidence, to go talk to Coach and Jason.

"Are you sure?" Piper distinctively heard Jason's voice.

"Why would I lie about this?" Hedge.

"Mhm, I guess you're right…Still, you sure it wasn't an accident? Piper really does hate me?"

"Yes, cupcake! How many times do I gotta tell you?"

"Okay, okay! Bye, Coach,"

Hedge grunted.

Piper widened her eyes. She could not believe what she was hearing. She didn't hate Jason! Why was Hedge lying to the both of them? Did he want drama?

Nah, he obviously wanted a hate-fest, which in his mind would most likely lead to war.

Piper was pulled out of her jumbling thoughts when Jason walked swiftly past her. "Jason! Jason, wait!"

"What do you want?" Jason asked coldly.

Piper was a bit taken aback. "Hedge is lying,"

"About what?" Jason started walking back to his dorm. Piper rushed to follow him.

"You know what!" she crossed her arms like a child and stepped in front of Jason. "Listen, I threw the ball on accident, Hedge is trying to get us to hate each other so we would start a war, and I have a revenge plan,"

"How can I believe you?" Jason asked dubiously.

"Just trust me," Piper sighed. Jason blinked as if in a trance, and then nodded eagerly.

"Okay! When do we start?"

"Tomorrow—I'm tired,"

* * *

"Leo. Leo. _Leeee-o._ LEO, WAKE UP!"

"Gah!" Leo shot up, rubbing his eyes. "Ugg…what do you want from me?"

"An idea for a prank," Piper said.

He perked up. "Well, color me intrigued,"

Piper smirked. "I thought so. Thanks for agreeing to help!"

"Sure. Wait, what are you doing in the _boys' _dorm?"

"…"

* * *

"So basically, you want to get Hedge back for spreading all this hate and being a liar?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Piper looked at Jason, who simply nodded in agreement.

Leo stroked an imaginary beard. "I see," After a few more seconds of stroking, Leo blurted, "I have the answer!"

"What?" Jason asked.

"Put his pants on fire,"

"Say _what_?!"

"Leo!" Piper tried to reason with him. "We can't do that. Put a teacher's pants on fire? Are you _insane_?"

"Why yes. Yes I am,"

She sighed. "Not the point. Do you know how much trouble we'd get into if we did that? How would we, anyway? Why would you think of that in particular?"

"Relax, Pipes," Leo said. "We go to a school for freaking juvenile delinquents, and you're scared we could get in trouble? Besides, it won't be as hard as stealing a BMW,"

"I didn't steal it!"

"Sure, sure. Anyway, all we gotta do is sneak up to him when no one's looking, put a lighted match near his pants, and—KABLAMMO!—those pants will ignite like…like…I can't think of a good simile for this…" Leo scratched his head.

"A firecracker?" Jason suggested.

"Meh, good enough. What I'm trying to tell you is, it's like 'Liar, liar, pants on fire.' You know that thing?"

"Oh yeah!" Jason exclaimed. "I get it! Smart, Leo," Leo grinned.

"Guys, are you sure we can do this, or rather, _should _do this?" Piper asked uncertainly.

"I'm up for it," Jason vouched. "I'm sure it'll be hilarious,"

"I second that," Leo intervened.

"You came up with it!"

"I'll go with it, I guess," Piper said. "I mean, I don't exactly trust you people"—"Hey!"—"but I suppose it's worth the risk,"

"Should we let Tanya in on it?" Jason wondered.

"No!" Leo said a little too quickly. Jason and Piper looked at him strangely. "I—I mean, Tanya's been avoiding me for some reason, and we aren't exactly on speaking terms, and I really don't want to, um, collaborate with her right this moment." His eyes darted around nervously. "'Kay?"

"Sure, Leo," Piper replied, still a trifle suspicious. "Anyway, we need a good plan. Delinquent or not, I really don't want to get caught,"

The trio worked long and hard to perfect a plan for the very prank they were sure they'd never forget.

* * *

"Leo! Hold the match!"

"_You _hold the match!"

"It's the part of the plan!"

"I don't care!"

"Will you just hold the stinking match already?"

"Unless you want me to screw this up,"

"I'll be your best friend."

"You are my best friend. And I am not holding that match!"

"Fine! Grr, you're so stubborn,"

Piper could barely hear Leo and Jason's stupid match argument as she took a lookout for Coach Hedge. Where was the guy? Piper was on the verge of reporting Hedge's absence to the boys when Hedge's angry voice blared out of his megaphone: "Cupcakes! We're gonna be playin' a fiery game of dodge-ball today! Get ready!"

"Oh, it'll be fiery all right," Piper heard Leo mumble to Jason.

"You're funny," he responded. Piper could almost hear him rolling his eyes.

She got herself ready at her place under the bleachers. "You guys remember the signal?"

"Bird calls, right?" Jason checked Piper nodded.

"What if a pigeon gets in and we think it's you and we get his pants at the wrong time?" Leo said.

"Trust me," Piper muttered. "I sound nothing like a pigeon,"

Hedge resumed to his normal place in front of the bleachers Piper, Jason, and Leo hid under. His short stature stood straight, interested in the high school war raging before him. The children paid no attention to him or the bleachers behind him.

"Coo-coo," Piper called seconds later, sure her timing was right. Hedge didn't so much as look back. Jason crept soundlessly forward and set fire to the match. It burst into a tiny blue flame, reflecting its short bright light against Jason's face. He held it close to Hedge's workout pants, careful to touch the fabric but not burn Hedge's leg. The match blew out and Jason retreated back into the safety of the bleachers.

The nylon caught the flame quickly. Hedge seemed to feel the heat, because he whirled around to investigate. "What the—AHHH! MY PANTS! THEY'RE ON FIRE!"

Hedge ran around wildly in a circle and the kids stopped throwing around balls so they could see Hedge and laugh.

Jason, Piper, and Leo couldn't contain themselves from their hiding spot. They rolled out giggling, splitting their sides with laughter. Some of the kids stared at them, either wondering how they managed to ignite Hedge's pants or wondering what the heck they were doing down there.

Hedge ran outside, yelling and causing a scene. Leo high-fived Jason and Piper, and she thought she couldn't have dreamed of a better way of revenge.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire!" she sing-songed as the threesome went over to celebrate their successful prank.

* * *

Piper twiddled her thumbs as the principal glared at her with ferocity. She fought the urge to yawn, but detention was immensely boring. Listening to the principal lecture her was even more so.

"You will start in-school suspension soon, young lady, as will your friends! I will spare your dad a call, for this is the first time in a while you've acquired trouble, but regret what you've done, Piper McLean! Coach Hedge is extremely upset with you, as am I. Humiliating a teacher with such dangerous acts as those! Are you even listening?" he barked.

"Yes sir," Piper said, stifling a laugh at the sweet memory.

"Now leave, Ms. McLean, to in-school suspension. I shall talk to you later," he ordered. Piper inwardly groaned.

She left the principal's office to find Leo waiting to enter. She mouthed 'good luck' at him and he rolled his eyes. Piper walked to her in-school suspension, wherever that was held.

All she knew, was that prank was _so _worth the trouble.

**Sorry for the suckish ending. I still need suggestions on what to write, people! I don't have enough ideas. Thank you for your cooperation.**

**Review or Piper will come to burn your pants!**

**Giraffe out! **


End file.
